


Country Magic #1 - Marry Me

by olivejuice28



Series: Country Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Heartache, Lost Love, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice28/pseuds/olivejuice28
Summary: Based on the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett, from Draco's POV.





	Country Magic #1 - Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As much as I adore them all, I don't own any of the characters in the HP world, nor do I make any money off these little fantasies of mine ;)

**Country Magic #1**

**Marry Me**

He sat at a table towards the back of the tent, pensively working his way through his second tumbler of Ogden’s Finest, taking in his surroundings and wondering just how on Earth he’d wound up here.

He’d be the first to admit both surprise and a deep sense of humility at being included in Hermione’s circle of friends. To say they’d not started off on the right foot all those years ago would be a gross understatement, but he had since learned first-hand how big her renowned heart truly was, and how deep her compassion ran. Just months after the Battle, and only days after she’d spoken at his trial, they had crossed paths in the Ministry and he had insisted she let him buy her lunch. Over unremarkable sandwiches and soggy crisps, he’d apologized profusely for everything that had ever transpired between them, even things beyond his control, and vowed he’d never utter another syllable of the racist codswallup his father had tried to beat into him.

And she had forgiven him. Just like that.

That single lunch turned into regular meals and coffee breaks, once he started his own job two floors below her. He also found himself being invited along to weekend gatherings with her other friends; pizza nights, house parties, drinks at the pub. As a result, he’d formed an equally unlikely friendship with Potter and Weasley, though he was never quite as comfortable with them as he was with her. He started timing his arrival at work with hers so that they’d often share a few extra minutes in the lift or walking across the atrium together. She brought a sense of peace and calm into his life that had been missing for as long as he could remember. In all honesty, he didn’t know if it had ever been there.

She was nothing like anyone else he’d ever known. She was unendingly optimistic, and contained a bottomless well of energy. She was still a complete swot, but he found her intellect impressive, not annoying like he’d used to. Her smile lit up the room and her faith in him made his heart swell, and the burden of his past was made just a tiny bit lighter each time he was with her. Somehow she had decided that he was now an indispensable part of her existence, and he wasn’t about to complain. He was determined to do better, to **be** better, for her. He knew he hadn’t done anything to deserve her kindness or this inclusion in her life, but he planned to do everything in his power to earn the right to keep it.

One night, about a year later, he'd apparently cemented his place in her periphery by being the shoulder she cried on after a particularly nasty row with Weasley. The entire time she sniffled and ranted, all he could think about was how he never wanted to be the reason she felt like that. He wanted to protect her; to stand beside her and weather life’s storms; to show her again and again how amazing she was; to give her the world, if she would let him. He realized in that moment that somehow he had gone from appreciating her as a friend, to loving her as something much more. It terrified him and as he peered into her tear-filled eyes, a fierce desire to kiss her and confess his feelings came over him. The spell was broken, however, when a tiny owl swooped between them, twittering excitedly. It had brought a missive from Weasley, who had come to his senses and begged her to let him apologize in person.

She had wiped her eyes and asked him, demanding his complete honesty, if she should grant the request, or if she should tell Weasley it was over. It had taken every ounce of self-control he possessed to remain seemingly unbiased as he encouraged her to focus on what **she** wanted. He helped her talk through a list of things she loved about her boyfriend and pointed out how it vastly outweighed her frustrations, and all the while his heart felt like it was crumbling to dust. He had left that night weighed down by the realization that he loved her and the fact that he would never be able to do anything about it.

In the months that followed, the couple patched things up and he was eventually swept up in the vortex of wedding planning, as she asked for his advice and opinion on everything from the flowers to the food. She griped about overbearing mothers and ridiculously outdated traditions, and gushed over the perfection of her gown and how excited she was about their new flat. He resorted to his former tendencies, tamping down his emotions and hiding behind a mask of benign sarcasm, simply nodding and agreeing when necessary, pretending he wasn’t on the verge of a complete meltdown over the whole ordeal.

And now, here he was, sitting in the shadows of an elegantly decorated tent, filled with soft music and mingling well-wishers. In the middle of it all, the most beautiful woman in the world swayed gently in the arms of her new husband. As Weasley maneuvered them in a small circle, she was eventually facing his direction. The wall of guests parted just then, giving him a clear view and her eyes met his. She arched an eyebrow, asking silently how he was doing, and he responded by raising his glass and forcing a lopsided grin. She smiled and his heart squeezed with a now-familiar ache, while the crowd shifted once again and she was lost to him.

**“I’ll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back. I’ll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I’ll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. Yeah, she wanna get married. But she don’t wanna marry me.” ~Thomas Rhett**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so along with being a massive Potterhead, I'm also a huge fan of country music, so I decided to combine the two in a series of mini-fics. Each piece stands alone, paired with a different song. Even if you're not big into country, I'd love for you to check out the songs so you can get a feel for where I was going with each one. Hope ya'll like this! ;)


End file.
